


Não Morra Antes de Mim

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Classic Moments, Episódio, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, Missing Moments, Stan Centred, Style Week, Style Week 2019, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Stan estava desesperado pelo seu amigo e a única coisa que ele podia fazer é chorar e torcer por seu plano dar certo.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 1 - Momento Clássico Style || Angústia leve || Stan Centred || +16 pelo Shounen-Ai || Missing Moment ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Não Morra Antes de Mim

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Estou aqui para atender a semana Style Week que começa hoje e vai até o dia 21, com temas pré-definidos e postados no Tumblr.
> 
> Bom, as fics serão bobas, curtas, TALVEZ exceção duas que pretendo fazer continuação de alguma fic minha por aí, se der tempo. Já aviso que entregarei atrasado, porque eu tenho prova dia 17 e festa de encerramento onde trabalho no dia 18 e eu não tenho nada pronto e tenho que escrever em cima da hora :)
> 
> Não quero fazer nada rebuscado também, por isso não garanto nada que tenha continuação de umas fics minhas, como eu disse na do DAH5, pois eu não vou ter taanto tempo nesses primeiros dias, apenas depois, no dia 19, que estarei oficialmente de férias.
> 
> Enfim, não vou enrolar.
> 
> Vamos a leitura!!

Stan estava arrasado e a única coisa que ele fazia, após a manhã seguinte da invasão na casa de Cartman, era chorar, afundado o rosto no travesseiro como forma de abafar suas lamentações.

Tudo isso pelo medo de perder seu melhor amigo, que a cada dia parecia mais próximo de ceder ao descanso eterno e deixar Marsh sozinho no mundo. E o que lhe deixava tão frustrado era o fato de não ser ouvido por ninguém, nem mesmo pela senhora Broflovski que tinha preferido acreditar nos produtos holísticos.

Além de que havia Cartman, o único doador compatível na cidade inteira que se recusava a doar um de seus rins apenas por seu enorme egoísmo e mesmo que Stan implorasse, o mais gordo não cederia, até mesmo duvidava que se ganhasse os seus dez milhões de dólares que pediu em troca ainda não faria.

Seu coração doía demais.

Marsh podia ver o amigo adoecer dia após dia, a pele pálida o deixava mais que apático, os olhos fundos mostravam como piorava, tanto que até mesmo seus cachos ruivos não eram mais tão vívidos como antes.

Kyle sequer conseguia falar coerentemente, apenas resmungos baixos acompanhados de tosse e vômitos que apertavam o coração de Stan, o obrigando a ser forte e buscar toda a ajuda possível para que seu melhor amigo melhorasse.

Contudo, parecia que as coisas não tinham mais jeito, tanto que nem mesmo o plano que fizera mais cedo, quando suas mães finalmente perceberam o real problema de Kyle, o deixava confiante. Cartman era esperto demais e o medo dele descobrir era enorme, já que aquilo acabaria de vez com todas as chances do ruivo sobreviver e, se isso acontecesse, Stan não sabia o que seria de sua própria vida.

Ele jamais se perdoaria por ter demorado tanto a perceber que aquilo não era uma brincadeira, que a diabete de Kyle piorou de verdade e que fez seu rim parar de funcionar a ponto de se fazer uma cirurgia.

Stanley não conseguiria ver sua vida sem seu super melhor amigo ao seu lado, sem o sorriso e suas brincadeiras, suas broncas, principalmente sem os momentos que tinham juntos.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas outra vez e a garganta apertou. O moreno começou a soluçar mais uma vez naquela tarde enquanto continha a vontade de gritar de raiva, frustração e tristeza.

Ele só queria _seu_ Kyle de volta.

— Stan, meu querido, vai dar tudo certo. — Sharon, que entrou silenciosamente no quarto sem chamar atenção de Stan, afagou seus cabelos com cuidado, observando o filho se deixar levar pelo choro que parecia não ter fim.

A mulher acompanhava toda a jornada de Stanley para ajudar o melhor amigo, mesmo que tivesse “cega” com os produtos naturais, mas assim que percebeu que a situação era de urgência, após descobrirem a farsa da senhora Informação, o levaram para o hospital e o estado de Stan apenas piorou ao saber que o Kyle não tinha muito tempo, que o transplante precisava ser o mais rápido possível.

E, por isso, o plano que ele já tinha esboçado na mente, foi amadurecido, no entanto, como tudo tinha que ser feito à noite, o moreno se preocupava.

O tempo estava passando.

— Kyle é forte, meu amor, ele vai ficar bem. — Sharon beijou sua cabeça — E seu amor por ele é tão forte que dará mais forças para que ele melhore. Não se preocupe, pense no seu plano.

Stan continuou a chorar, deixando-se levar pelas carícias em seu cabelo e embalado pela voz doce e preocupada de sua mãe até que adormeceu, acordando à noite, assustado por ter perdido a hora e que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido nesse período, entretanto, se acalmou assim que desceu até a sala de estar e encontrou a senhora Liane lhe esperando para executar seu plano.

Os garotos estavam prestes a entrarem na sala de operação, Cartman devidamente sedado, sem desconfiar de nada e Kyle apagado, parecendo completamente frágil. Stan se aproximou da maca do melhor amigo, segurando firmemente sua mão enquanto seus olhos começavam a marejar.

As mães dos garotos, de Cartman, Kyle e Stan, observavam a cena preocupadas, especialmente com Eric e Kyle, que fariam a cirurgia daqui a pouco, contudo, nenhuma delas deixava de notar a preocupação que Stanley também sentia, do medo que ele tinha naquele momento delicado.

Marsh realmente tinha muito medo de que desse errado, afinal, já lera muito sobre cirurgias e o quanto elas eram seguras, por isso, ele tocava o rosto do amigo o tempo todo, por isso, se segurava novamente para não chorar, para que Kyle não acordasse e tivesse que vê-lo chorando.

Ele tinha que ser forte, por isso aguentava mais do que podia, apertando ainda mais a mão gelada do amigo e afagando o cabelo sem vida até o momento que os enfermeiros surgiram, prontos para levá-lo.

Stan aproximou seu rosto no de Kyle e selou seus lábios na testa do amigo, desejando internamente que tudo ocorresse bem e se afastou, encarando os olhos fechados do amigo contendo o choro que estava prestes a sair.

— Não morra antes de mim, Kyle. — Sussurrou, com a voz triste, beijando a mão do amigo.

Os enfermeiros pediram para que os quatros saíssem do quarto e ficassem na sala de espera.

Stanley apenas se manteve abraçado com sua mãe assim que sentaram nas almofadas, finalmente deixando o choro surgir, enquanto pedia para que ficassem ali no hospital, esperando a hora que Kyle voltasse salvo para o quarto, mesmo que tivesse que passar o dia todo ali.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Foi ela quem me mostrou essa semana, já que eu não sou a pessoa mais ligado nas redes sociais kkkk. Espero que goste do que eu tenho a te mandar...
> 
> Enfim, o que acharam? É bem boba, como eu disse que seria. Eu pensei muito em qual episódio eu queria falar e pensei nesse porque é muito fofo e eu queria mostrar mais os sentimentos do Stan em relação a doença do amigo. Não foi nada aprofundado como eu teria feito num dia normal, mas eu gostei e vai ficar assim!!  
> Pode ser que não seja tão Style pelo fato de não ter um ponto de vista do Kyle, mas quem viu esse episódio (S04E06), sabe que foi mega fofo o final!!
> 
> Bom, acho que é isso, não o que dizer hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Nos vemos no próximo tema!!
> 
> Beijos =3


End file.
